


I'm Doing Just Fine, Danno:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: When The Skies Turn Gray Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anniversary, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Concern/Concerned, Consensual, Death, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Established Relationship, Family, Feelings, Friendship, General, Hellish Experience, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lunch, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Office, Paperwork, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reports/Daily Reports, Romance, Romantic Gesture, Slash, Team, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Tragedy, Workplace, Workplace Relationship, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny is worried about the anniversary of Wo Fat dying, & how it's affecting Steve, So, He talks to the others about it, & they suggest some alone time during their lunch hour, Danny agrees, & makes it happen. What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, Enjoy!!!!*





	I'm Doing Just Fine, Danno:

*Summary: Danny is worried about the anniversary of Wo Fat dying, & how it's affecting Steve, So, He talks to the others about it, & they suggest some alone time during their lunch hour, Danny agrees, & makes it happen. What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, Enjoy!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was worried about his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, who was currently working on his paperwork in his office without a care in the world, The Blond knew that the anniversary of his lover killing their enemy, Wo Fat, was coming up, & he doesn't know how to approach him about asking how he is doing. For now, He is gonna leave him alone, so they can get through the day.

 

The Others were concerned about him too, Captain Lou Grover said, as they gathered around the smart table, "I think Steve is trying to hide the fact, he is still terrified of this day, & that he will be, Every time, It approaches". "Me too, I hope that he will at least talk to Danny about it", Officer Kono Kalakaua said, The Former Pro Surfer looked at the big man, & then at her cousin, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, who was working the table, to get some more info on the case, that they are working on. They saw that Danny was coming, & they greeted him, as soon as the loudmouth detective approached him.

 

"Hey, Brah, How are you doing ?", The Computer Genius asked out of concern, "I am okay, I am worried about Super Seal, I think he is trying to be strong for us, by hiding his true feelings", "We noticed", The Former SWAT Commander said, as he looked at Steve with concern, as the former seal continued to work. "I was thinking of taking him to lunch at his favorite place, Maybe, He'll talk there, What do you think ?", Chin said, as he spoke for the others, "Do it", & Kono & Lou nodded in agreement, & Danny knew that he had a plan in mind.

 

In the meantime, Steve knew that he was hurting his ohana's feelings by not talking to him about what he went through with Wo Fat, before he killed him, & sent him to hell. "God, I just want this day to be over & done with, I don't want to think about this day ever again", he thought to himself, as he was finishing up the reports. Also, He just wanted to spend some time alone with Danny, after they are done with work.

 

"Good luck, Danny", Kono said, as noon approaches, & they were getting ready to have lunch, She, Chin, & Lou are going to **_Kamekona's_** , while Danny is treating his lover to some wonderful comfort food, at a place that he liked. "Brah, Just be supportive, like you have been, He will talk to you, I just know it", Chin said, as the computer genius puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, & then the cousins hugged him.

 

"You call us, If you need us, Got it ?", Lou said, as he "bro" hugged him, & then the blond went to get his hunky lover out of his office, after the others had left. "Hey, Baby, Wanna go out to lunch at **_Caroline's_** with me ?, I think we deserve a nice lunch, after a hellish morning of paperwork", he said tempting the brunette man. "Sure, Let's go", he cleans everything up,  & then locks up his office for the time being, & they were on their way to the restaurant. Danny tossed him the keys, Without looking, Steve caught them, & they got into the camaro, & were on their way to their destination in a matter of minutes.

 

They were seated in their usual spot, & they made small talk, while they put their order in, & wait for their food, Then Danny went for it, & the blond asked, "How are you doing, Love ?, Honestly, Don't spare me, just to make me feel better", Steve thought about it, & answered honestly with this, "I am doing just fine, Danno, As well as it can be expected", Danny accepted this, & said, "I am so sorry that you are going through this", "Me too, But, I thought that I was an awful person for killing him, At first...", he cut him off, & then he continued on with this.

 

"If things were different, I would try to get to know him, If he didn't kill my father, I would want to know how he felt about my mother, & why all of this happened, I don't feel guilty about it now, I just feel guilty, Cause I didn't want any more blood shed". The Loudmouth Detective said, "You have _nothing_ to feel guilty, You did what you were suppose to do, You survived, Which I am so grateful for, You have no idea". Steve smiled,  & said, "I know that I can get through this, Cause I have you & our family, I love you so much". Danny smiled, & said, "I love you too, Super Seal, Better believe it", They shared a kiss, & their food arrived a second later, They continued on with their lunch date.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
